


Shards

by DragonAssassin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAssassin/pseuds/DragonAssassin
Summary: Occurs during 'Stryke Out'. What if Ryker arrived late to the dragon fighting arena, and when he demands the coin he finds Hiccup and Toothless being brought in to the arena. Viggo finally has Hiccup and decides to put the dragon riders to an end once and for all.





	1. Crack

Hiccup woke with a groggy grunt, his eyes refused to snap open and his mind felt as sluggish as a Gronkle in flight. He let out a soft whimper as he recalled his last memory;  
Snotlout pulled the lever, gas filled the cell he'd been trapped in with Toothless...the drug knocking him out along with his best friend.  
  
"Toothless." Hiccup attempted to murmur only to find his speech intervened by a dry cut of fabric bound within his mouth and tied at the back of his head. Panic overrided the rider as he forced his reluctant eye lids to snap open only to find darkness consuming them, he shifted his hands to pull at the apparent blindfold only to find that his hands were bound tightly in metal, hanging above his head.  
  
He shifted his legs to find he was standing, the ache in his shoulders only coming to his mind now from recalling his memories, he let out a curse under his breath as he shifted his leg and prosthetic that were barely brushing the ground.   
  
_What in hel..._

Escape. He needed to escape this and find out who had him and what their intentions were with him. The muffled sound of footsteps met his ears, the echoing indicating he was in some sort of cave, the sound of pebbles being brushed up by the feet suggested as much. A cold breeze hit his body when horror overwhelmed the rider; he was nude.  
  
The door slammed shut near himself causing him to flinch at the loud noise.

"Where is my dragon?" Hiccup muffled through his gag loudly, shame swelling at his predicament yet his love for his dragon overwhelmed him and overrode his pride, was Toothless okay? The sound of leather smacking the ground caught his attention but before he could question the sound a whistle broke his thought.

 **Crack**  
  
Hiccup screamed his mind blurring into panic, it was a whip and it had just sliced through his back mercilessly. A tug removed the whip from his back, Hiccup morbidly noted the small dots of agony between the pain of the whip, it had metal studs that had pierced through his already damaged skin. Hiccup attempted to open his mouth once more to question his captor.

**Crack**

Another scream tore through his throat as his back received a second lashing, if it hadn't been for the gag he would have bit his own tongue from the sudden clenching of his own jaw, he couldn't prepare for the attack without his sight nor could he prevent it without his arms or legs. Tears threatened to spill from frustration and pain yet he held them back, he couldn't show his weakness to whoever had him.   
  
"What do you want?" Hiccup called through his gag coming out barely intelligible, his head twisting to find the source of the attacker, every enemy always enjoyed taunting them with their plan or their goal yet this attacker remained silent as the whistle met his ears once more.

 **Crack  
**  
"Stop!" Hiccup pleaded as his chest was targeted, his attacker using his calls and muffles to move silently to catch him by surprise from different angles, the cut went across his left collarbone down to underneath his chest to the right. His body ached from the position it was being held in, his slashes burning deeply as air met with flesh. Hiccup bowed his head as he tried to gather his strength and calm his trembling body.  
   
 **Crack**  
  
Hiccup let out an undignified sob, the whip had sliced through the taunt of his stomach, snaking itself around his back cruelly, the studs digging in deeply, not enough to cause serious damage but enough to cause sheer agony to the victim.  
  
The riders chest heaved as pants escaped him, tears streamed down his cheeks freely as he bowed his head further ignoring the strain it had on his shoulders. The sound of the cell door being opened then locked once more hit his ears causing a sob of relief to to flood him. The pain in the studs continued to burn, he looked blindly to the wound sites before the pain ignited like a fireworm resting on his open wounds.

A scream unwilling tore through his aching throat, his back arched and the chains rattled loudly as the fire burned through his skin like monstrous nightmare gel, he'd gotten it in an open wound once when harvesting some from Hookfang, it almost put him into tears, the sensation so familiar to the one he was currently experiencing. That was when the horrifying revelation hit the Heir.  
  
 _The gel...was on the whip._  
  
A scream of pain tore through the riders throat, his body slacking and his mind urging him to fall into a sleepless unconsciousness yet his position refused to allow him that luxury, a cry escaped him as the pain tormented him like Loki himself.  
  
-  
  
Viggo sat in his makeshift tent, the hunters could be heard working away building their own camp for the night causing a satisfied smile to grace the Chiefs lips, the sound of the dragon skin tent flapping inwardly caught the mans attention sharply.  
  
"Ryker, how did it go?" Viggo asked mundanely as he looked to the map, noting their distance between themselves and the fighting arena; No doubt the first place the riders would track their Heir down to. Ryker had ran a day late for the payment of their ally and found Hiccup and Toothless being dragged in to the arena, subdued by the gas they'd supplied for capturing fighting dragons.  
  
Ryker had been amendment about taking the Night Fury but the people had already been stirred by the upcoming fights including the last Night Fury. The younger brother had threatened the man; if the Night Fury died before he returned that he'd be torn apart by his fighting dragons.  
  
Viggo wasn't amused by his brothers report but trusted their ally to keep the Night Fury alive, his brother had even given the man tranquilizer dragon root darts to prevent the Night Fury being torn apart by one of the dragons. The man had offered Hiccup unaware of his status or role which Ryker took without a moments hesitation. Viggo had been incredibly pleased to find his adversary in their hands and theirs for the breaking.  
  
"Took four strikes." Ryker stated tossing the bloodied whip to the floor with a pleased grin. "You were right about remaining silent, terrified him." Ryker added as he moved towards his brothers supply of wine before treating himself to a cup. Viggo rolled his eyes dryly at his brothers drinking habits.   
  
"Send a man down every hour, not a single word should be spoken to him." Viggo began as he looked to his list of ideas and concepts for breaking the boy, they had to terrify him from ever hunting them down; as stubborn as the boy was they could easily destroy his pride and ego and reduce him to a terrified little child.  
  
"What's next on your list?" Ryker asked, interest sparking in his sadistic brown eyes. Viggo grinned darkly as he handed the list to his brother.  
  
"Go down it, one by one." Viggo began before gesturing to a large chest at the entrance of his command tent. "All the supplies required will be found in there." Viggo stated causing his brother to move forward towards it with sadistic excitement. "When the riders find out the fighting arenas location it will take them a day of flying to reach here, the neighboring island south of here will send a terror mail as soon as their sighted by their scouts." Viggo explained, he'd calculated the riders moves as if it were a game of maces and talons, they'd have around three to five days to reach their precious leader and Heir.   
  
"We have plenty of time to destroy Hiccup Haddock, let's see how long it takes to break the boy." Viggo mused as he took a drink from his own cup watching his brother nod and remove the chest from his tent.   
  
-  
  
'Need to get out of here'  
  
Hiccup mused in his semi-conscious mind, everything hurt and a whimper escaped his throat, how long had he been here? His throat ached for moisture while his stomach burned with hunger not to mention the need to pee becoming stronger with every moment. Humiliation burned into the teens core deeply. Humiliation burning like a brand in his heart, crying nude to his enemy had never been something he'd imagined he'd be caught up in.

The door opened once more causing his entire body to tense unwillingly, the sound of another pair of boots entering the cold cell met his ears, they grew closer then halted, the only noise in the cell was his panted breathing as he blindly looked around for the unknown man who had just entered.  
  
A warm callused hand touched his stomach causing Hiccup to pull back only to swing forward from the chains. Hiccup's breathing sped up without his consent as the hand fell on the small of his back before pushing him forward, his body pressed against the clothed man causing a whimper of sheer terror to his throat.  
  
A sharp pain met his arm, a dagger of sorts dug into upper arm earning a cracked cry, the knife dragged down slowly causing whimpers and tears to escape him without permission. The knife trailed from his upper arm to his wrist, the smell of iron strong in his nose as the blood trickled down his arm smearing his hair and face. Hiccup let out shuddered pants escape before the same was done to his neighboring arm.  
   
The hand reached for his manhood causing the boy to scream in utter protest, he held it as if he was inspecting it yet made no noise or notion of what he would do next.  
  
The wind was removed from Hiccups lungs with a punch at full force in the stomach causing the boy to recoil into himself, panting heavily to regain control of his breathing to no avail. Another punch landed on his face with a muffled scream of surprise, his nose making a sickening crunch, no doubt broken by the attack. The hand fell towards his rear, touching it softly causing a pleading groan to escape the boy.  
  
"No, please, don't" Hiccup stuttered between moans of pain and pants. The hand ignored his plea and roamed his body painfully slowly as if inspecting his frame and each portion of his skin causing the boy to feel incredibly self-conscious and degraded. The hand withdrew quietly.  
  
The door locking once more met his ears causing his muscles to slump in relief, another sob escaped him. What were they doing? Who were they? No doubt Viggo. It had to be his plan, it was slow and painful, dragging out time and forcing his legs and body to weaken, he needed to lie down his body was almost screaming for it now.  
  
Every moment he relaxed his legs the pain replaced in his arms cruelly. A sob escaped him as he tugged at the chains to no avail apart from causing a loud rattle to meet his ears, he was trapped.  
  
There was no way to escape, there was no way he could get himself out of this situation. Where was Toothless? Was he even still alive? Why was he still alive?  
  
Questions swirled around his head relentlessly, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths through his nose trying to ease the sudden panic attack that was surging through his chest. He could endure this, he could last. He just had to wait until his friends found him.   
  
Most importantly, what was coming next?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; THIS CHAPTER HAS A TAD OF SMUT. (MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING AS DETAILED SO PLEASE BE MERCIFUL) TRIGGER WARNING; CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE

Time had no concept to Hiccup. He couldn't tell whether it had been a day or hours when the door opened next, his breathing hitched with anticipation, a pair of footsteps echoed once more but another sound caught his attention; a cry of distress from a terrible terror. He could hear the poor creature thrashing and snarling at the man holding him.

   
The dragon sounded terrified, it's high pitched screams tearing at Hiccups heart worse than any blade. Hiccup thrashed to help the poor dragon only to be rewarded with the rattling of his own chains, the screams grew louder. The Heir let out a roar of anger as he tried to move forward in vein to help the dragon, his wrists nipping from chaffing from his body shifting forward, the scent of his own blood meeting his nose.  
  
The cries just grew louder.  
  
A loud crunch and thud met his ears, Hiccup stilled completely, his breathing moving to frantic. The dragon wasn't crying any longer. Bile sat in Hiccup's stomach cruelly as he realized what had happened to the small creature. It's cries rang in his ears on repeat as if the dragon was still there pleading for his help yet he knew the dragon was dead.  
  
 _He didn't save it._  
  
A sharp prick met the flesh of his neck earning a yelp from the boy. The footsteps moved away once more locking the door shut.  
  
Hiccup's breathing sped up as the likely poison infected his body, uncertainty and fear gnawing at him as his body began to turn stiff and rigid as if they'd injected something to paralyze him, his mind scanned the species of dragons capable of such a thing when his first encounter with Viggo hit his memory like a hilt of sword.  
  
 _Flightmare mist_.  
  
The sound of footsteps and the cell unlocking once more caught his attention yet his body refused to move, his body paralyzed, his breathing the only indication his body was still capable of basic functions.   
   
Humiliation took hold when his bladder decided to give up, the scent and warmth of his own urine running down his legs caused his stomach to turn, a sob of embarrassment which came out more like a non-coherent groan, suddenly the tension of the chains disappeared, his body fell to the ground before the sound of shuffling and most likely lifting judging the by noise he was being moved?  
  
Hiccup was at a loss, his entire body sensations no longer existent. He could hear all movements making them become louder by his mind to compensate for the lack of other senses. His eyes grew heavy with exhaustion or unconsciousness and quickly he found himself blacking out.  
  
-  
  
When Hiccup woke he found himself on his back, his arms bonded and tied to posts behind the likely bed? He had more movement, the ability to sit up ever so slightly giving him a better sense of judgement, the furs underneath him suggesting he was indeed in a bed, yet why? His prosthetic was gone, the gag had also been taken. Hiccup began to move to test the bindings on his arms when a substance was tossed into his mouth as he had been trying to work his stiff jaw.  
  
The rider moved to spit it out when a pair of hands clasped his mouth and his nose, a choking noise escaped the rider, he refused to swallow whatever they were trying to give him. His lungs burned like fire, his body dying quite literally for a breath, the moisture even giving his thirsty body relief. Subconsciously his body swallowed the substance. The hands removed themselves from him allowing him to cough violently and catch his breath.  
  
He was left once more, the door closing meeting his ears before he could question their intentions. He shook his head trying to forget about the substance now in his stomach and attempted to escape once more, pulling at the ties against the posts to no avail, only bringing pain to his aching and bloodied wrists.  
  
The sound of light feet entering caught his attention, they sounded incredibly light compared to the others, the sound of a swishing met his ears. A cloth was brought to his flesh causing him to flinch as the person began washing down his bloodied and filthy skin.  
  
The water was warm and had a faint scent of lavender. Relief washed over him as the person cleaned him carefully, her hands brought a sweet smelling item to his nose, his head tilted at it, his mouth watering from the scent of food. The hands traced his jaw line before the owner of touch spoke.  
  
"Eat." The soft voice spoke, it sounded almost like Astrid's own, Hiccup shook his head he was going insane. "Please." She spoke, her voice sounding very much like Astrid's, with a reluctant shake of his head she placed the spoon to his mouth and with hesitation he took a bite, it didn't taste awful - _so it definitely wasn't Astrid._  
  
"Who are you?" Hiccup questioned softly, his voice still raw before the spoon was brought to him again and again yet his question was left unanswered by the girl. "Astrid?" Hiccup questioned with a tone of desperation only to receive silence as a response. A surge hit Hiccup one had only ever felt with Astrid. Hiccup raised a questionable eyebrow at the sudden urge of need. Maybe it was the thought of Astrid causing it, it had to be.  
  
The girl removed the bowl earning a groan from the boy, his stomach still unsatisfied with the small portion. The girl moved to the bed, straddling Hiccup hip causing his breathing to halt. Hiccup tried to shift away from the new sensation only causing the burning in his groins to grow from the unwanted touch.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiccup questioned, his voice strained, fighting his internal battle as pleasure hazed his mind. She rocked softly causing a groan to escape the rider, it must have something to do with the potion he was forced. Why? It didn't make any sense? What were they doing? Hiccups breathing picked up as another panic attack took control of his chest, causing it crush.  
  
"They said if I don't they'll kill me." She whispered by his ear, her voice shaking. She was as unwilling as he was. The fear in her voice matched his own tone as a whine escaped his throat. He wanted to fight, he wanted to break free yet his body refused, too weak from the wounds. It wasn't fair, two having to go through with unwanted touches by their abusers.  
  
"We could escape, unbind me and I can take you to Berk." Hiccup spoke as her hands traced his chest, a whine escaped him as she shifted her hips again. "Please, I have someone I love, I can't do this." Hiccup continued desperately as the girl said nothing.

Her lips met his neck, softly kissing and biting causing a moan to roll off of his tongue, his eyes filled with lust when finally, finally the blindfold was removed. The room was darkened, the only visible sight Hiccup could grasp was the girls blonde locks much like Astrid's own...but it wasn't her.   
  
Her lips met his, her tongue explored his mouth causing Hiccup to panic yet his mind urged him forward, his hips bucked without his consent as another moan rolled off of his tongue, the girl let out a sigh as she rubbed her hands down his body before gripping his manhood softly.  
  
A strained grunt escaped him, he had never been touched there by anyone except himself in this kind of manner yet his eyes looked to the the girls to find they were an ocean blue just like Astrid's, the drug was playing with his mind because as he looked into them he saw Astrid's face, her soft lips and without hesitation he kissed her deeply, unable to stroke her hair so instead he nuzzled her neck softly desperate and close to praying it was actually his Astrid.  
   
Surprise caught him when she guided his manhood into her entrance, he'd never done that...  
  
"No" Hiccup stated but before he could protest any further he was encased in her heat causing a moan to escape him loudly, he began moving softly causing more feverish groans to escape his mouth, he shouldn't be doing this. His first time was for Astrid, after their marriage. He tried to pull back his groans but pleasure was a primal urge not allowing him to do anything but enjoy the feeling of her tightening around him.  
  
It lasted moments when he sensed his body urging to finish.  
  
"No, stop I'm going to-"   
  
It was too late and Hiccup let out a gasp of utter shock and guilt, the girl moved to the blindfold tightening it back onto his head while he begged and pleaded for her to stay and put it back on but without a second thought the girl left.  
  
A sob wracked Hiccups now clear mind. That girl could be pregnant because of his actions, because he couldn't stop himself. Not only that but he'd cheated on his beloved willingly with another. A sob escaped him as he moved to his side ignoring the scent of sex, he closed his eyes to fall asleep when the girl opened the door once more.  
  
"I hope you liked your Night Fury stew." She stated coldly before leaving once more, Hiccup's eyes widened as another sob violently wracked him, he turned to the side of the bed just as the contents of his stomach left him.  
  
"Toothless, I'm so sorry." Hiccup howled as he looked to the roof of the building blindly, tears ran freely soaking his blindfold as sobs escaped his lips. If he hadn't been so stupid to go on a scouting mission with just Snotlout and no back up.  
  
This was all his fault.  
  
Toothless was dead, he'd just eaten the remains of his best friend. He'd cheated on Astrid, he'd had sex with another who could possibly conceive his first born child. No doubt as well the girl was a slave, there were no woman within the hunter ranks, which mean't that his first child would be born into an industry of slavery if she did get pregnant from their actions.  
  
Defeated broken sobs escaped Hiccups raw throat, cries of sorrow and grief filled the room. The door opened but Hiccup didn't hear it from his cries of utter anguish. A surprised torn scream met his throat when someone else entered the bed, their body much heavier than the girl.   
  
It was a man.  
  
A scream of terror escaped him as the man pinned him onto his stomach before probing his entrance. Screams of protest escaped the boy, his throat was furious from all of the overuse.   
  
"Stop, please." Hiccup begged only to find a gag being placed into his mouth once more, not before trying to bite the man placing it to no avail.  
  
Sobs wracked his body as the man played with him like an object.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING; SUICIDE ATTEMPT

Stoick and Hiccup sat in the living room late in the evening. Both Haddocks looked into the fire deep in thought as they sipped at their cups of mead celebrating their alliance with the Outcasts.  _Gods it was so long ago..._ Toothless was sprawled on the floor by his rider, snoring peacefully while occasionally kicking his foot from within his dream. His father glanced at him before licking his lips as if preparing to lecture Hiccup as he tended to do.

  
"You can't do that again, you can't get yourself captured even for me." Stoick stated as his emotions wavered between concern with an air of sternness. Hiccup tilted his head slightly at his father, his eyebrows furrowed at his statement, he opened his mouth to make a defiant comment that failed to meet his lips, his heart had sank ever so slightly at his fathers statement.

  
"But I couldn't leave you." Hiccup stated honestly as he looked at his father with an open expression, trying to calculate the expression on his fathers tight face.

  
"A Chief protects his own, son. It was a trap to lure you in, what do you think would have happened if your plan had failed?" Stoick questioned as he looked at Hiccup, his son looked down as if knowing the answer to that already.

  
"It didn't fail though." Hiccup reminded softly, slight annoyance danced on his face, he'd saved his father and got rid of a threat to their way of life...

  
"Hiccup, an Heir is an ideal hostage. If I had died then you would have became Chief, yet if an Heir is killed the Haddock succession would end with you." Stoick began as he looked at the fire as if reciting something he'd planned for a long time. "Even if your just held hostage...Dagur would have raped you." Stoick stated, his voice cracking slightly at the words, his expression cringing at the word as if it was poison on his tongue. Hiccup flinched at that prospect. Stoick opened his mouth to continue his speech before Hiccup could debate his statement.

  
"In war, they'll try to break you. When you lead your own battles one day...you'll be the target or your own son." Stoick continued before placing his large hand on his sons narrow shoulder in a show of comfort. "You will be tortured, they'll hurt you in every possible way." Stoick continued as he sniffed ever so slightly, his hand shaking. "I don't want that son, sometimes when it comes to battles you must think of what's more important, next time; don't save me." Stoick stated softly before kissing the crown of his sons head. "Imagine it was your son." Stoick added hypothetically hoping to give his son his own perspective.

  
"But then they'd do that to you." Hiccup whimpered softly, his mind horrified by the images.

  
"Son, I don't want to see you hurt." Stoick spoke as he pushed his son in for a hug. "I don't want to lose you. Torturing you would destroy me, I'm not saying this as a Chief to a Heir I'm saying this to you as my boy, your my son. I don't want you hurt, ever." Stoick spoke as he held his son tightly, Hiccup nodded as he pressed his head against his fathers chest, his fathers heavy breathing and strong heart beat bringing him comfort.

  
"Love you too, dad." Hiccup spoke with a slight cheek causing his father to chuckle.

  
"You did definitely get your mothers attitude, I'll tell you that." Stoick mused as he ran his hand over his sons back, admiration for his sons abilities of both his own and Valkas.

  
///

  
A punch landed on Hiccups stomach waking him from his dream causing Hiccup to yelp, another punch landed on his chest, Hiccup could swear he heard a rib crack under the mans fist. Hiccup was dazed by the sudden attack when a feeling of leather met his neck causing the Heir to pull back with a groan, the light click of metal met his ears, he moved his neck realizing they'd placed a collar on him.

  
A growl emitted from Hiccup, almost dragon like as he bared his teeth threateningly as he looked around blindly.

  
His chains were released without warning. Hiccup fell ungracefully towards the floor with a loud thump and grunt. His blind fold and gag were removed to find a hunter leading him with a chain leash, Hiccup wanted to throw himself at the man; to strike him but his body was barely strong enough to walk with the man, the collar tightening if he strayed too far behind. Hiccup swallowed his pride and stood and began walking with the hunter.

  
The walked through the caves into a slightly bigger cavern where a dragon had been muzzled and pinned; it was a Nadder almost identical to Stormfly. The creature was struggling against it's bindings, it's ribs visible to the rider. It was starved, terrified and aggressive. Hiccup gazed at the dragons tail, it was no longer producing spines, from the faded color of her scales Hiccup suspected she was an older dragon.

  
"You have two options; watch the dragon being skinned alive or slit it's throat." Ryker spoke as he emerged from the darkness of a tunnel, Hiccups mind moved straight towards running and escaping yet a tug on the leash reminded him of his predicament. Blood rushed to Hiccups ears as the threat, his eyes briefly blurring red with fury at the concept of this dragon suffering either way.

  
Hiccup moved to speak yet his voice now refused completely, instead he licked his cracked lips and sent a hateful glare to Ryker. Damn his nudity, he wouldn't show shame in front of this man. Hiccup looked towards the man holding his leash, adrenaline rushing though his body. A plan came to mind.

  
Hiccup nodded reluctantly and the man with the leash led him over towards the struggling Nadder, the chains were Gronkle iron -it was going to be impossible to break- Hiccup leaned down towards the dragon, tears ran freely at the fate he could not change.

  
"Do it," Ryker spoke as he threw the knife next to Hiccup, the rider looked to the hunters who laughed at his fallen tears. Hiccup drew in a deep inhale before lifting the knife into his hands, inspecting it carefully to ensure it was sharp. Hiccup closed his eyes before opening them once more; locking his gaze on the man holding his chain. Without a seconds hesitation he aimed and threw the knife. It struck true in the chain holders foot earning a howl from the man. Hiccup took the moment to run directly towards the cave tunnels, feet perused him but he refused to look back and took advantage of the adrenaline giving him enough energy to run as fast as his weakened body would take him.

  
The tunnels were a maze, silent and unlit.

  
Hiccup ignored the dread building in his chest and continued his run weakly as pants escaped him, trying to find a source of sound or another dragon...anything!

  
A bola wrapped itself around his legs causing him to crash straight into a wall, slicing his face and bursting his lip at impact. Hiccup let out a distressed mumble to himself as he tried to untie the bola only for a hilt of a sword to crack his head dazing him.

  
He was dragged, not lifted back towards the open cavern, groans escaped him as his body scraped against the ground mercilessness, hurting his already tender lashes, he would have screamed but his voice was no longer working.

  
"Skin it," Ryker commanded as Hiccup was thrown to the ground, dazed. The man who had been holding his leash had gone, Hiccup felt fire burn as he thought of another escape, that was until his leash was chained to a ring that had been hammered into the ground. A fellow hunter pinned his chest down while the other removed his prosthetic causing a groan to escape the rider.

  
"No" Hiccup mouthed quietly as the hunter dug his knife into the dragons thick hide, earning a horrifying scream from the dragon. Hiccup opened his mouth, his voice cracking as he let out a yell of horror as the began skinning the dragons tail while it was alive.

  
Hiccup crawled to help the dragon, choking himself on his chain likely bruising already wounded skin on his neck but he didn't care, the dragon looked at him with a pained expression, pleading for help he could not give. Hiccup shook his head violently at the dragons expression before mouthing.

  
"I'll do it, stop" To the hunters who ignored his plea, time moved sluggishly as the dragons tail was flayed completely, the dragon slumped unconscious as they continued their work as they continued her lower half, Hiccup let up bile from his stomach, the stench of iron burning his nose as the blood crept ever so closer to him.

  
Hiccup said a silent prayer for the dragon as he noted the breathing had gone out, just like it's fire.

  
"Bring in the next one." Ryker called as Hiccup looked up in horror, they weren't done? It was a Gronkle similar to Meatlug, apart from it's shorter snout. "Same again, slit it's throat or we skin it." Ryker stated as the dragon was moved within the distance Hiccup could manage with his lead, the knife was given to him once more, he looked to the scared Gronkle before placing a hand on it's softly.

"Throw it at us and we'll castrate you boy." Ryker threatened enjoying the way Hiccup winced at his statement.

  
"I'm sorry." Hiccup croaked quietly, enough for the dragon to hear. Hiccup moved towards the dragons under neck before scratching it softly causing the dragon to purr before placing his other hand on the under-jaw causing the dragon to slack, his eyes closing from relaxation. As soon as the dragon let out a relaxed breath Hiccup dug his blade into the jugular thankfully on the dragon it was very clear bulge on their neck, tears filled his vision as the dragon cried out briefly before collapsing, the dragons breathing slowly halted. The hunters dragged the Gronkle away from him before he could say a quiet prayer to the creature.

  
"Next." Ryker spoke, Hiccup wretched as tears flooded his vision, how many were they going to make him do? He looked to his leash to find no escape, no way of getting out of this, he just prayed his friends would arrive soon...incredibly soon.

  
Where were they? Why hadn't they saved him?

  
A Monstrous Nightmare came into his line of vision.

  
-

  
Viggo sat absent mindlessly in his tent when Ryker strutted in with a deep laugh.

  
"You were right brother." Ryker added as he wiped the blood from his hands on his trousers.

  
"How is our guest?" Viggo asked calmly as he continued to look at the scroll he'd received; The Night Fury had been retaken by the riders, it had been only a full day with the rider and they'd already hunted down the dragon.

  
"Just finished with the Rumblehorn. He's broken." He stated proudly gesturing his brother to follow, with a quiet sigh of relief Viggo moved up from his seat taking a sip of his wine before following into the deep caverns.

  
They reached the boy, Viggo was impressed at his men's handiwork. Hiccup lay on the ground, blood smeared his body, his head was masked as he lay in fetal position, his shoulders were shaking violently, a very almost silent noise escaped him.

  
"I'm sorry." On repeat, like a quiet mantra to keep his sanity, the boys wounds looked horrific, infection burning on his lashes already, not enough to kill him...yet.  
  
Viggo let a smile of satisfaction reach his lips as he stepped forward. The boys hair was matted with blood of his own and dragons, his body bruised and cut mercilessly as requested. Viggo didn't want him dead, his life would rage war against his already dangerous enemies. Hiccup was their alpha to the dragons and young riders, if he would not lead, if he refused to lead he killed the rebellion at the source.

  
"Look how far you've fallen." Viggo spoke softly, the boys shoulders halted but he remained in his position. "From hero to dragons slaughterer." Viggo added as he invaded the boys mind, he remained silent and still. "Imagine your families faces, let alone the dragons who will smell their kins blood on you -if you ever escape." Viggo continued, Hiccup remained silent, no sass, no remarks. Viggo frowned slightly at that, he enjoyed the boys wit.  
   
"Heard from Lars he was a screamer too." Ryker jeered, prodding the boy to attempt to gain a hint of anger from him yet he remained still and stiff. "A shame I prefer that Astrid." Ryker added hoping to get Hiccups attention to no avail. No defiance. "Not like she'd want you anymore, cheating on her and being raped by a man." He continued earning a shake of his shoulders as if his sobs had begun again.

  
Viggo strolled up to him with an air of ease before grabbing the boys hair, he looked into his now terrified green, his face red from shame, tear stains ran down his cheeks. His eyes only displayed fear and horror. Good.

  
"Will you ever attack my ships if I told you that this would happen to your riders?" Viggo questioned, Hiccup was trembling before shaking his head violently. 'no'. "Will you ever attack my ships if this happened to you again?" Viggo questioned as he looked into the boys eyes, he took a trembled whimper before shaking his head once again displaying 'no'. "Good, proceed." Viggo spoke as he walked away, Ryker in tail, purple gas began spraying from the cavern, Hiccup didn't panic, he no longer cared, his eyes fell onto the forgotten dagger.

  
Hiccup looked up at the smoke beginning to consume him, a horrible idea coming to mind. He would never escape, he would be forced to deal with his mind and body being destroyed, and even if his family found him...He'd be an outcast.

  
"I'm sorry." Hiccup whimpered before moving the knife along his right wrist violently, Hiccup lay down and allowed the purple to consume him as he watched his own blood leak from his wrist, silently praying he couldn't wake after the would he had inflicted. He could only pray.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup lay, blood trickling sluggishly on his right hands wrest, the cause lay loosely within his left hand. His breathing grew slower with every passing moment, his skin sneaking paler with time, even as if his father began to hold his wounds tightly to prevent any further damage before throwing his cloak onto his sons body to warm his cooling body, his fathers frantic breathing filled the cave as the riders joined him in the effort of stopping the bleeding. The riders quietly aided their Chief as he removed his grip to allow Fishlegs to exam. 

"Son, no." 

His sons blood coating his palms, his stomach lurched as the iron invaded his very core, he could smell his own sons blood. His eyes darted to the rider as he pulled a needle and thread from his first aid kit before working his the Heirs wrist. Stoick shook his head as he looked to the knife laying by his sons left hand. He had done that, he had inflicted the damage to his wrist was his own. His suspicion of the dead dragons being the source of his son making his stomach turn.

"Why, why would you-"

A quiet sob broke from his core. His eyes glanced to the dead Rumblehorn and Nadder close to his son, their gashes thin and rather small. It had been Hiccup? A yelp from Fishlegs caught his attention, Toothless screeched in sheer horror as he trotted into the scene with a rather fear induced Gobber. The blacksmith looked to his friend before heading towards Hiccup and Fishlegs to assess the damage, shooing away the rather distressed Night Fury towards Astrid who calmed him and attempted to restrain him explaining Hiccup needed help. Toothless grunted reluctantly but watched from a distance as the smell of his riders blood hit his nose like a Gronkle during mating season. The dragons eyes registered the dead ones with a mournful croon, sympathy and anger surging through the dragon. 

"His wound should hold until get him to Berk, we need to go. Now." Fishlegs stated with a rare hint of command as he looked to his chief nervously. Stoick and the riders nodded silently in agreement before shipping their wounded rider carefully into Stoicks arms before mounting Toothless who crooned in concern for his rider.

Stoick was gained much more distance than the riders, the dragons wings beat rapidly towards their home, leaving the fellow riders far behind. Stoick shifted Hiccup within his grasp, his sons body still cold to touch, his body heavy, gods when did his son get so big?

He'd missed his son so much during his travels, part of him wanted to lock him away once he recovered to stop him being hurt like this ever again. Stoicks eyebrows furrowed softly as he stroked a strand of hair from his sons face, a grumble escaped the Night Fury letting him know they'd arrived.

Stoick landed on Gothi's landing and briskly entered and laid his son onto the table, Gothi pushed both him and the Night Fury from her home as she worked on Hiccup. 

Gobber went to Stoick as soon as he'd landed at the forge, as he made it to the final hill corner he'd caught a glimpse of the Night Fury and Chief standing anxiously on the platform, his dragon's cries were heard throughout the village, many awoke to the noise that night. 

Stoick sat outside the hut, the Night Fury clawed at the door and whimpered furiously before pacing frantically as he sniffed the air to smell his rider. The dragon continued this process for a while as the two men watched the dragon.

"Settle, dragon." Stoick snapped, worry dancing in his eyes. Toothless grumbled before settling by the man, placing his head on the Chiefs lap, Gobber watched the dragon quietly by his friends side. Toothless crooned mournfully, Stoick placed a reassuring hand on his head before looking to Gobber.  
Hours had passed yet all parties had remained the same, anxiously awaiting news. Riders piled amongst them in a show of support. Dragons grumbled within the area, lazily lying on any available space to support their fellow dragons and their Alphas companion.

Gothi cracked the door open, her eyes weary and sunken. She gestured Stoick in, Gobber accompanied the chief, sending a soft smile to the riders as an act reassurance. Stoick knelled by his son, Gobber began to read her writing, a reassured sigh escaping the man. Stoicks shoulders sagged in relief at his friends sigh.

"Three days recovery then he can be transferred home, the next few days will be critical, his blood loss is severe." Gobber spoke as he looked over to the father who softly kissed the crown of his sons head whispering quiet thanks to the gods. 

"He will live." Gobber added with a reassured grin, Stoick let out a sob of relief at the news. Gobber moved to leave the father alone to notify the riders of the news. 

-

One week had passed, Hiccup had been returned to his home. He slept quietly on his bed that Stoick had dragged into the living room to allow Stoick easy assess to his son, they all still awaited for him to wake. Looking at the boy he just looked like he was peacefully dreaming, seven nights with not a single sign of waking. Gothi was beginning to grow concerned, some that lost too much blood remained in a sleep like state permanently. 

Every rider had visited at least twice a day, and had taken to cooking meals and bringing the Chief, his son and Toothless gifts as if to cheer them up. Stoick shook his head at the riders behavior, Toothless had stayed by his sons side since he had gotten Gothi to let him in. The dragon warbled quietly as his watched his rider attentively before looking to Stoick with a warble. 

"I know." Stoick mumbled feeling the dragons concern as he pulled the tankard and thin soup from the counter before resting by his sons bedside. Getting food and water into Hiccup had been repetitive but promising, he subconsciously would swallow any water of substance during to reflexes. 

Yet he would not stir.

A groan and whimper escaped the man and dragon as they continued their bedside duty. Stoick looked to his door as it cracked open; the riders entered. Stoick had reassured them to visit whenever they wanted, they had all gathered in the home at night around his son as if to keep him updated on life as he dreamed.

-

Three weeks of the world without Hiccup consciously among them, Gothi had suggested the best thing for him would be a deep sleep brew, it would let him leave in peace yet Stoick demanded another week just for the small chance of seeing his son awake once more. In Gothi's research and books, it suggested by three weeks they weren't returning but Stoick knew his boy, he knew he took his stubborn issues and determination of his mother he would come around.

Stoick had to return to his duties as Chieftain to reassure his people that his son was going to make it. Gobber and Astrid took shifts watching over Hiccup. Stoick would get him changed and cleaned every morning, followed by breakfast. Astrid would stay over lunch until Gobber finished up at the forge, usually late into the evening until Stoick arrived home to take the mantle once more.

Exhaustion on the Chief was clear to the entire village, his eyes sunken due to lack of sleep. Gobber had to force the Chief to bed most nights after he'd doze on his sons bedside. 

-

Hiccup let out an incredible strained groan as his eyes sluggishly moved open, his body felt stiff and rigid, his muscles aching. The last time he'd felt this horrible was after his amputation all those years previous.

Hiccups eyes looked to his limbs, a sigh of relief revealing he hadn't added another body part before collecting his thoughts.

'Gods.'

Hiccup lurched to vomit only for a wretch of bile to meet his lips. The rider spat the acidic bile to the floor with a sneer of disgust.

"Son!" Stoick called as he looked at his son as if he was a ghost, Hiccup stared at his father in shock. The sudden smell of food caught his attention, his eyes snapping to the bowl that was within his fathers grasp. A small whine escaped the boy as his stomach roared furiously. Stoick nodded before handing him the bowl, Hiccup ate feverishly trying to mind his stomach. Stoick handed him a flask which his took a swig from, it was Mead?

"What...what's going on?" Hiccup asked dazed slightly, questioning whether it had all been a nightmare...He prayed he hadn't been found in the condition he'd been left in.

"We found you in a cavern, you lost a lot of blood...it's been three weeks." Stoick stated quietly as he placed a hand on his sons shoulder. The boy hardened his shoulders at his touch, as if preparing to be lectured or told about the knife that had laid in his hands.

"Three...wow" Hiccup muttered heavily as he blinked. His dad nodded softly as his son caught his eye, Stoicks shifted to the upstairs bedroom. As if to call Toothless.

'he was dead' 

A small quiet sob escaped the rider, he'd eaten his best friend!

"Toothless!"

"He's dea-"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOO"

Toothless jumped from the stairs, scrambling to the bed before nuzzling his rider, croons and happily warbles escaping the dragon as he licked his riders face furiously. His entire back end shook excitedly causing the Chief to quietly chuckle at the dragon.

"Your okay!" Hiccup cried in delight, they'd lied....Hiccup moved his rigid body to wrap his arms around the dragon as a quiet sob broke through. The feeling of his scales pressed against him, the faint scent of burnt pine meeting his nose once more.

"He missed you." Stoick smiled as he saw a smile spring to his sons face. Hiccup let out a quiet chuckle before looking to the door as his eyes glanced to the door and abundance of fish baskets and farmed goods, the village must have been really concerned. 

Stoick wanted to mention what he'd seen, wanted answers to his sons bruises and wounds. His eyes moved to his son.

Hiccup nuzzled the Night Fury closely, quietly whispering to the overgrown cat as he itched the under chin of the purring creature.

Okay, maybe it could wait for now.

-  
The tribe were desperate to celebrate their Heirs recovery, all were surprised to see him walking around the village using his dragon as a crutch for his still aching muscles, his friends hung around him loosely, keeping a note of his movements to ensure he was okay. 

"Guys, I'm not fragile." Hiccup snipped with a slight annoyance, ever since he'd woken a few hours ago everyone was too worried to leave him with his fire breathing dragon. It wasn't like his Night Fury couldn't protect or help him.

"You almost die like every week!" Snotlout chimed as he punched Hiccup lightly causing the boy to glare at his cousin.

"The Gods must either love you or hate you...can't tell." Ruffnut mused earning a soft glare from their tired leader.

"So...when are going back to the Edge?" Tuffnut questioned as he looked to his leader, Hiccup flinched, his eyes snapping to the ground. 

"Tuffnut, not right now." Astrid snapped as she glared at the confused rider. Hiccup had been through so much yet these muttonheads couldn't see that their rider was far from recovered. Astrid could see his pace slowing as exhaustion likely caught up with him, he could see his body flinch at certain movements; when Toothless accidentally nosed his hip, when he tripped on his prosthetic as if he hadn't used it in months...

"We're not going back." Hiccup stated plainly as he looked away from the riders, he could feel their eyes burning on him. His eyes remained on his dragons hide as he numbly ran a hand over the dragons under wing area.

"But-" 

"But nothing, they will kill us or our dragons...they have no morality." Hiccup mumbled darkly as he looked towards his riders. "We stay on Berk, we protect our own." Hiccup added as he looked to Tuffnut who frowned deeply, as if already mourning the loss of his boar pit most likely. 

"What about the other dragons?" Fishlegs added causing Hiccup to flinch, his upper body going stiff. Hiccup looked to the ground allowing his conflicting options to clash without being observed by others. A stiff sigh escaped him before he hardened his expression to face his riders.

"They are firing breathing creatures, they don't need us to protect them." Hiccup spoke before mounting the dragon and taking to the sky. Stoick glared from a distance, he'd banned Hiccup from riding for a week to help his recovery, the boy who had been in a coma for three weeks was out of bed within two hours and flying by six. Stoick shook his head noting to rant at him later.

Hiccup flew on the outskirts of Berk, he needed to breath.

"Do you think it's right?" Hiccup asked the dragon beneath him only to earn a grunt as a response. "I know, I know, they're ruthless, I don't want them or you to get hurt." Hiccup spoke as he moved his hand to his tender chest scars, the pain gone but forever within his mind.

"There must be a way." Hiccup muttered quietly as his mind weaved through the possibilities, he wouldn't allow his riders to peruse this with him...He'd have to do it alone without Toothless to keep him safe, yet without Hiccup Toothless would be doomed. Hiccup tapped the dragons scales as he calculated his beloved dragon into the potential plan.

"How does an automatic tail sound?" Hiccup mused quietly only to earn a nub slap from his dragon. A growl escaped the dragon as if to see 'we've been over this'. "You'd have to wear some sort of armour though...Lighter than the previous and more flexible for the fussy dragon.

"How about a lock mechanism so you could fly alone in an emergency." Hiccup bargained earning a small reluctant croon from the dragon. Hiccup nodded as he began to stir an idea. 

"If they play ruthless, why don't we?" Hiccup questioned, partially out of lack of options and yet what they had done to him...it felt justified. Hiccup nodded quietly to himself before landing home where his angry father awaited him for their lecture.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup lounged in his room; his father remained downstairs after lightly warning his son of his flight, Hiccup had expected no less from his overbearing father and apologized to him quietly and retreated to his room needing space from everything for a moment. Toothless crooned softly as his rider leaned against his neck softly on his slab, his eyes glanced to his desk as temptation flickered in his eyes. The dragon rolled his eyes softly at his rider as his hand twitched, a movement suggesting his rider had an idea in mind and wanted to draw. 

Hiccup mutely thought as new concepts flooded to life.

  
He eased towards the desk, Toothless huffed playfully yet followed by his riders heel. As his rider sat he too protectively wrapping his tail around the chair as he glanced at Hiccups swift movements with his charcoal. The dragon crooned as he sniffed the air around them, his pupils dilating as his head tilted softly at the boys hand. He sniffed curiously as the light scent of dusted charcoal lingered in the air, his ears twitching curiously as the black stone scratched against the paper. Hiccup began to mutter under his breath as if to reassure himself of his draft as always.

  
Toothless crooned before lying softly on the ground, he purred softly as he nuzzled his own paws, the sound of his rider hard at work lulling him into a sleep. The dragon let out a relieved grumble to see his rider moving back to his normal behaviors once more, he was less nervous now, more Hiccup. 

  
-

  
Astrid creaked Hiccups bedroom door open, her ocean eyes washing over the darkened room, a small lit candle revealing Hiccups form slumped over his desk. Astrid rolled her eyes softly at him, he often fell asleep in the oddest of places during the project storm once she found him on the bench in the forge on the edge designing a new tail She inwardly chuckled at the memory, he would try to work all night but end up passing out at one point or another. A soft growl startled the girl as two green shined brightly at her.

It wasn't an aggressive growl but it still held an unusual almost warning tone to it...

  
"It's Astrid, I was just checking him, Toothless." Astrid whispered as the dragon let out a quiet huff before moving from his rider, his eyes moving between her and Hiccup. The Night Fury trusted her yet he watched her uneasily just as Stormfly would do with her hatchlings when they were vulnerable-

 _He is treating Hiccup like his own young._  
  
"Hiccup." Astrid spoke softly as she shook him softly earning a groan. "You fell asleep on your bench" She added earning another groan from Hiccup. As usual the rider stretched his body before he dragged himself to his bed, muttering a soft thanks before dozing off once more. Astrid's smile faltered at him as his eyes once again closed.  
  
His eyes seemed different, his expressions wrong almost...   
  
Stoick had refused to tell them the details of Gothi's assessment causing the riders to fear the worse when Hiccup had just arrived, Stoick had covered Hiccup up thankfully yet a morbid curiosity made her wonder what they had done to her friend, Fishlegs explained he'd treated a serious wound on his wrist that had been the concern at the time, he wouldn't say anymore about why it had been done or who had did it. 

_Hiccup would never do that._

_Unless something...unspeakable happened._

Toothless watched her staring aimlessly at the rider, a quiet coo escaped him causing Astrid to sigh understanding the dragons discomfort and worry for her.  
  
"I'm worried about him." Astrid explained causing the dragon to release a annoyed huff uncharacteristically, he was never like this with her, let alone as protective as he had been since Hiccup returned from the hunters. Did he know more than her? Could he sense his other wounds? Ever since they'd arrived home the dragon refused to leave his side. Even after Hiccup had a bounty and was kidnapped the dragon wasn't this overbearing.  
  
"What did they do to him?" Astrid whispered softly before turning towards the door, the dragon let out a sad whine before sleeping by his bedside, blanketing him with his wing for returning to his own slumber.

  
-

  
"Lad, what are you doing here?" Gobber called as he looked at Hiccup entering the forge, the sun had barely broke over the horizon. Half of the village were still in their beds, including the Chief...  
   
"Going to do some work on a project." Hiccup stated, his voice wavering as he itched his neck sheepishly. Gobber narrowed his eyes at Hiccup yet the boy merely let out a yawn and moved towards his bench only to be blocked by his mentors prosthetic hook. Hiccup looked up to him with confusion in his eyes only to meet sympathetic blue.   
  
"I think not, you need to relax." Gobber chimed as he stood stiffly in front of the boy who merely narrowed his eyes at him as a scowl greeted his face.  _Nice to know his attitude is back_  Gobber mused.

"I'm fine." Hiccup pressed as he eased past the mentor only to be grabbed by his scruff of his pale forest green tunic as Gobber moved towards the door, Hiccup let out a protest as Gobber escorted Hiccup out to the center of the plaza, thankfully no one was around to see the scene.  
  
"Come back in a week." Gobber spoke softly. "No hard work until your body has healed." Gobber spoke as he patted the boys back softly before returning to the forge leaving an annoyed Hiccup to mutter a curse before walking towards the forest outside of the village Toothless as always by his side to join him.  
  
"This sucks." Hiccup muttered as the dragon crooned in confusion at what had just happened. "I feel fine, why can't I get back to normal." Hiccup hissed frustrated as he entered the thick forestation. "I feel like Hiccup the Useless all over again." He spoke, his voice cracking as his chest twisted, tears threatening to escape yet the rider halted and soothed himself with a deep breath.

"Why does that keep happening, my chest feels like it's being crushed." Hiccup muttered sadly as he pressed his hand against his chest. "They need to pay for this Toothless," Hiccup stated, the dragon crooned in agreement at the idea, hatred for the hunters increasing with every moment his rider acted out of his normal behavior, they had hurt his body and soul, Toothless could sense it, he could feel the pain, he would never allow that to happen to his rider again.

He would die trying.

-  
  
The dragon and rider lay lazily in the cove watching the small lake in the center silently. The sun had quietly retreated, the only noise meeting their ears was the chirps of birds preparing to rest for the evening. Both of their eyes flickered to the sky as a untamed Monstrous Nightmare flew above them, the scent of dragons on Berk reassured even wild dragons that their home was a safe place for dragons.   
  
A small smile greeted Hiccup at that, even regarding what the hunters said to him; dragons and humans can coexist with each other, symbiotically as one.   
  
"How about a flight?" Hiccup muttered playfully earning a croon of agreement from the dragon.   
Hiccup bounced carefully to his feet, the dragon let out a croon of excitement as his entire body wiggled at the idea of a proper flight with his rider in about a month. The dragon calmed as his rider hushed him before bowing allowing Hiccup to mount just as Hiccups prosthetic connected to the dragons the Fury burst into the sky flying into the sky.  
  
A laugh escaped him as the air hit his face, ruffling his hair. The dragon flew vertically towards the clouds excitedly before stalling sending the pair diving towards the sea not before rolling back to stability earning a chuckle from Hiccup. The dragon took the hint to dive downwards towards the sea at a break neck speed earning another laugh from his rider. Hiccup loved stunts, the force always made him laugh as his stomach became light.  
  
Toothless let out a croon of joy at the noise he'd sorely missed. The dragon closed his eyes before opening his wings sharply causing the water under them to splash from the wind under his wings.  
  
The pair flew close to the sea, Hiccups eyes looking to the waves as they crashed into one another, he carefully moved himself towards the sea to reach out and touch the water enjoying the sound of his dragons purrs halted yet as his hand met the crisp water a growl broke through the dragons throat. Hiccup halted at the noise, he'd never heard his dragon make that deep a snarl in his time with him, Hiccup adjusted back to the saddle and noted the dragons sudden stiffness, trails of smoke escaping his nostrils and moving passed his rider.   
  
"What is it?" Hiccup quietly questioned, his eyes snapped up to see on the horizon a hunter ship waving a white flag of surrender? "We need to get back, _**now**_." Hiccup hissed sharply holding back the urge to blast the ship to splinters. The dragon growled defiantly but obeyed his riders wishes and banked sharply back towards Berk.  
  
-  
  
"What do you mean...wait you were flying?" Stoick questioned as he pinched the bridge of his nose before he threw his Chieftain cape over his shoulders, exiting his home swiftly. "A single ship with a white flag is a surrendering vessel, we'll meet them at the docks." Stoick stated coldly as he sighed at the old laws of the Archipelago.   
  
"We?" Hiccup almost squeaked, a panic exploding in his chest. His father wanted him to greet the men who almost killed him, the men that slaughtered thousands of dragons?!   
  
"Yes, it is the law son. I know it will be hard on you but it will be over soon enough." Stoick stated as he walked towards the docks. Gobber quickly joined them as he dusted his hands of debris from the forge, the discomfort obvious on both fathers and sons face and he knew there was trouble. The riders landed before the Chief and Heir as they reached the oak ramp to the docks, Snotlout opened his mouth to explain.  
  
"There's a hunter vessel-"  
  
"We know. Go to the docks," Stoick commanded as he and his son walked down the ramp, Hiccup slowly falling behind his father as fear ate at his core. Toothless snarled defensively as he moved closer to his rider as the boat once more came into his view. The dragon let out another aggressive snarl as he nudged Hiccup to move by his wing, the rider nodded softly and held onto the dragons neck as he helped move him towards the docks knowing the dragon would protect him from them.  
   
The ship docked and the plank was tossed to allow the passengers to exit. Hiccups heart raced violently, his breathing turning to small breaths. The dragon crooned to calm his rider as the others joined him whispering to the rider.

"What's happening?" Snotlout questioned to the boy softly, his skin had almost gone pale, his hands shook nervously. 

"I don't...I don't know," Hiccup muttered quietly as he looked to Astrid who moved to his side, carefully grasping his hand, her thumb rubbing against his own. 

"It's okay, we've got you." Astrid spoke protectively, Hiccup looked up to her gratefully, he remained behind his father while the riders had his back, Toothless by his side along with Astrid a sense of safety finally met him.   

Hiccup let out a choked gasp as Viggo and the blonde haired women exited the ship.

_Her, the one who claimed she'd fed him his own dragon. The one that he'd lost his virtue to..._

" **What. Do. You. Want."** Stoick snarled furiously, he had heard the riders talking about this man, this was Viggo, this was the head of the hunters. The man who had hurt his boy, the man who had allowed his son to be beaten and raped. Stoick held back his fiery fury, he thought they could move passed this, he thought the man would leave them alone yet here he was on his Island, close to his son. Spitelout had demanded that we start a war with them yet Stoick had refused, his son was alive and safe and he would not allow his villagers or riders to die in the name of revenge.

The dragons prepared their fire as Stoick moved to unsheathe his own weapon, Gobber raised his hook and bared his teeth at the man.  
  
"I'd think again about that." Viggo stated calmly. "Viking law states a surrendering vessel shall not be attacked," Viggo added as the girl moved in front of the man as if to shield him from the blasts. Hiccup swallowed thickly at the sight of the man, shock and horror dancing in his expression. Astrid squeezed his hand tightly as Viggo scanned the area amused by the furious expressions of the riders.  
   
"He's right Stoick." Gobber called angrily as lowered his weapon but not his fury.  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself?" Stoick snapped as he bore his green into the mans calm hazel.  
  
"Perhaps we should speak of this in privacy?" Viggo stated calmly raising his hands as if to show himself unarmed, he looked to the riders then to the Hiccup. His expression altering at the boy, his skin white and body slightly trembling giving the man a tinge of satisfactions. He noted to reward his brother on his work, it appeared to have worked wonders, but now he had to secure his victory and stop Hiccup once and for all.  
   
"No, as Chief I allow you on my docks and nothing more." Stoick spat as he stood in front of Hiccup blocking him from Viggo's view. Toothless hissed aggressively at the man, bearing his teeth, the Night Fury looked almost feral at the man.  
  
"Very well, I came to offer you an alliance for the safety of all of our people." Viggo stated calmly, the riders shouted in protests until Stoick raised his hand silencing them effectively. Hiccup panted as he shook his head, this could not be happening. The dragon moved his head against the riders hip to reassure him causing him to let out a quiet yelp before realizing it was merely the dragon. Why did he feel breathless, why did he feel utterly terrified.  
  
"What is your offer?" Stoick questioned dead pan as he glared the man down, his eyes flicking between him and the girl, who was she? The mans shield? Pathetic.  
  
"Our tribes are enemies, I suggest we end this war. I ask you to stop your riders attacking my ships, in exchange no harm will come to them-"   
  
"Too late for that." Gobber hissed harshly as he glared the man down.  
  
"What I mean to say is, the next rider who is caught by my men will be branded and put through the same treatment as Hiccup," Viggo spoke as he looked at the riders darkly, Stoick stiffened. "To solidify and reinforce this offer I ask that Hiccup marries my niece Lydia, after all she is with his child." Viggo spoke as he gestured the girl. Hiccup collapsed against his dragon.

 _No, this wasn't happening. It was impossible, it was a horrific nightmare._  
  
"Hiccup?" Astrid called softly as he released her hand, the Night Fury wrapped his tail around the boy, Astrid stared in confusion while the others looked at their Heir was disbelief, Hiccup...Hiccup would never do that.  
  
"What...If I don't?" Stoick questioned as he looked to Astrid who shot him a pleading gaze before returning to the distressed rider.  
  
"Perhaps Grimmel will hear about Hiccup's Night Fury, or better yet Drago Bludvist will hear of you riding dragons." Viggo spoke as he tried to steal a glimpse of the dragon and boy yet the Chief stood in front of his son completely blocking him from his view.  
  
"You wouldn't" Gobber hissed as he looked to Viggo. Hiccup moved to look at the ongoing conversation, who were Drago and Grimmel?  
  
"I believe you know him Stoick, the self proclaimed Night Fury killer?" Viggo spoke causing Stoick to wince, Hiccups eyes shot to his father, betrayal and grief washing over his expression.   
"What?" Hiccup spoke as he looked to his father who had turned to send him an apologetic expression before turning to Viggo, "Who-"  
  
"We accept your offer." Stoick stated causing Hiccup to still. Hiccup felt his world collapse around him, his chest crushed by the blows he'd received, Viggo nodded before returning to his boat.  
  
"The wedding will occur next week on Berk." Viggo stated as he looked to his niece. "She will stay to get to know her new allies and future husband." Viggo added as he moved towards the plank to return to his ship. The blonde haired girl walked forward before handing Hiccup a gift, a bottle of wine. Hiccup hissed as if it burned his skin. Toothless hissed and snarled at the girl causing her to back away from the boy and dragon.  
  
"I'll take my leave, you better not harm my niece." Viggo stated softly yet threateningly. Within moments Viggo's sails were raised and the boat advanced towards the horizon leaving the Berkians horrified and confused.  
  
"Who is Grimmel?" Hiccup questioned as he looked to his father, his eyes brows knitted with rage as his father refused to speak, his face red with shame. "All these years I've looked for his kind and you knew? Hel you even knew the guy that killed them! Probably even killed his family" Hiccup questioned as gestured to Toothless. Hiccup hissed as he handed the bottle to Tuffnut who happily took the contents subtly hiding it under his jacket.  
  
"Son, I thought-"  
  
"No, and now you do this? You take an offer from our enemy?" Hiccup roared as he glared at the blonde haired girl with hatred and fury, yet she returned his expression with a wicked smile only fueling Hiccups fury. She was a witch, Hiccup mused angrily.  
  
"Son, it's for the safety of us and Toothless!" Stoick snapped growing frustrated with Hiccups outburst.  
  
"We can take Drago, we can take on Grimmel-"  
  
"No we can't." Stoick and Gobber spoke in unison with a tone of defeat, the rider moved between them both, betrayal and anger fueling him. Hiccup shook his head before sharply mounting Toothless. 

"You say it's to protect my dragon?" Hiccup laughed almost hysterically, "You knew the man who killed his family, his mother and father. If you cared about me or him you would have told us." Hiccup growled as he looked to his friends, they all looked shocked at his outburst, Astrid looked devastated, stabbing a shard of guilt into the riders heart. 

"Hiccup get off of Toothless-"  
  
"Go." Hiccup stated, the dragon roared and shot into the air ignoring his fathers cries of anger.  
  
"After him!" Stoick called as the pair shot into the forming storm clouds.  
  
Hiccup and Toothless dived into the sea, and swam towards Berk from under the currents before emerging when the rider felt light headed. He looked out for the riders, observing them as the riders shot out towards Viggo's ship likely thinking he would be attacking him. Hiccup let out a sigh before flying towards Berk, over the Island towards another location. 

One his friends and father would never think to check.  
  
"To Berserker Island." Hiccup stated quietly as he wiped the salt water and tears from his face. The pair swiftly flew towards the Island. When Heather had mentioned Dagur had been looking for her Hiccup discovered he was mainly located on Berserker, sending envoys out to find information of Heather's whereabouts so he could maintain his Chieftain role. 

Hiccup just prayed that he was there or he might as well walk straight into their cells of arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, life has thrown several obstacles in my way. The final chapter for my previous fanfiction will be up soon and this chapter will be continued in a few days, sorry about the delay once again guys!

Hiccup and Toothless shot through the sky, the Fury twirled and spun gracefully through the sky causing Hiccup to release a chuckle as he readjusted to the dragons tail fin subconsciously. The pair stalled vertically before gravity brought them back towards the ground with a cry of joy from the dragon, his teeth sheathed as his tongue escaped his mouth.  
  
Berserker Island was in sight, Hiccup gripped the saddle and bit his lip with anticipation before diving down towards the busy village. His eyes scanned the guards as they went to reach for the handles of their weapons when Hiccup raised his arms as a sign of good will, Toothless growled but remained obedient for his rider. That didn't mean the dragon wouldn't scowl and snarl at the men.   
  
"I'm here to see Dagur." Hiccup called calmly, trying to hide the tremble in his hands, the guards settled as a familiar voice broke through the crowd. Hiccups muscles relaxed at the sound of the familiar voice.  
  
"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" Dagur called as he tilted his head at the rider who dismounted his eyes looking between Dagur and his guards. "I heard you'd been captured..."  
  
"I did." Hiccup responded as he looked to the Berserkers uncomfortably. "Can we speak alone?" Hiccup requested earning a nod from Dagur who gestured the rider towards his home, Toothless crooned softly sensing his riders bubbling anxiety.  
  
"I was going to help, I didn't know what the right approach was since I doubt you had told your friends let alone your dad that we're now allies." Dagur explained as he looked over his village then to the boy. Dagur frowned at the posture of the rider, his usual arrogant and cocky nature subdued, his eyes looked to the path beneath him, his shoulders hunched ever so slightly...  
   
"Your right, I-I didn't know how to explain how we became allies." Hiccup admitted as he scratched his neck sheepishly.  
  
"Totally understand," Dagur dismissed calmly as he opened his door to the rider who entered hesitantly with a Night Fury in tow. "So what happened?" Dagur questioned as he turned to find Hiccup staring at his barren fireplace, his body stiff. He swore he heard a quiet almost inaudible whimper from the rider.  
  
-  
  
"We can't find his scent, sir!" Astrid called as Stormfly let out a grunt of frustration, the riders retreated back to Berk once losing his scent hoping to find it with a belonging of Hiccups to no avail. Stoick let out a quiet sigh of frustration.

"Can you blame him? Did everyone know the Night Fury's were near enough extinct?" Snotlout chided, flinching at the dirty look shot by Stoick, Snotlout bit his lip as he looked to the riders for aid. 

"I wanted to protect him." Stoick defended as he looked to the riders. "I was afraid if he knew the knew the truth it would hurt him." Stoick added as he looked to Skullcrusher.

"And look what happened Chief! Already damaged and hurt by what we're forcing him to do and now he finds out anyway." Gobber snapped angrily as he dismounted Grump, his face red with fury at his friends hasty actions.

"He is the Heir of this tribe, I can't allow him to run away from his duty." Stoick argued as the riders discreetly flew from the confrontation to find their friend, sending glares to the Lydia who stood with Mulch and Bucket at a loss of the situation.   
  
"His duty?!" Gobber screamed viciously, "Stoick you know as well as I do what this alliance will do to Berk, let alone Hiccup." Gobber roared as he turned his back on his friend sending a glare to the girl before retreating to the forge. "Find him on your own, Chief." He spat before locking the forge door to stop his friend coming in after him. 

Stoick let out a sigh, he didn't want this! He was doing what was right as a Chief, for Hiccup and Toothless. If Drago or Grimmel found them and their dragons they would all be wiped from the face of Berk. He knew it was unfair to put this on his son but it had to be done.  
  
A Chief protects his own.  
  
-  
  
"Wow, that's rough." Dagur commented as Hiccup finished his story, it had been hesitant but Dagur had helped him through it, reassuring him he knew the pain. Dagur and Hiccup had been brought up to be Chieftains. They were made aware very early of the complications and problems with said title. Yet Dagur still felt disgusted, how could Viggo stoop so low to break Hiccup, fair enough the boy was a thorn in the plans of the hunter but he never expected that kind of brutality physically and mentally from the man.   
   
"I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days, I need to rebuild and construct new equipment. I can help out at the forge to make my keep?" Hiccup suggested as Dagur looked at him sternly.   
  
"Hiccup, what did I tell you about obsession?" Dagur questioned quietly trying to not anger the rider. Dagur let out a sigh as Hiccup contemplated his answer, Dagur took the chance to hand him a tankard of mead to ease his troubles.   
  
"This is not obsession Dagur, this is eliminating the biggest threat to our way of life and the dragons." Hiccup stated calmly as he looked at the Chief. His voice calm and scarily unwavering.   
  
"So revenge?" Dagur questioned earning a scowl from the rider. "Why are you doing it alone?" Dagur questioned as Hiccup released a soft sigh.  
  
"Because they threatened to do worse to the riders if they were caught, I can't let them get caught up in this." Hiccup stated as he looked at his dragon. "Toothless knows to flee and get help if something happens, isn't that right bud?" Hiccup spoke earning a grunt from the dragon as if saying 'I'll protect you, not run'.  
  
"Okay, you can have full access to my forge, in the mean time I'll try to get information for you on the hunters." Dagur began amused by Hiccups surprise and relief in his shoulders.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"If I say no you'll find somewhere else, at least I can give you the best chance of doing this without getting yourself killed." Dagur mused as he turned to his desk. "I know their docks, their weaknesses and their auction spots but in return you need to return to Berk in a few days, Viggo will suspect an attack if you stay hidden."  
  
"One more request?" Hiccup called as he itched his neck with discomfort. Dagur rolled his eyes playfully. "I need fabric for new clothes." Hiccup stated with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Whatever your making or planning on making I want my own, deal?" Dagur spoke as he placed his hand out for the rider to shake, Hiccup narrowed his eyes to protest when Dagur interrupted him, "I won't use it to harm dragons." Hiccup rolled his eyes before shaking his hand.  
  
"So where the forge?" Hiccup questioned, Dagurs response being a gesture as he guided the rider to the forge.   
  
-

Morning broke on Berserker and Dagur wasn't surprised to find Hiccup passed out on a bench by several new inventions, it appeared he'd been up all night. Dagur rolled his eyes at the determination of the rider before inspecting his new armor and tail fin. Dagur observed him passively as Toothless watched Dagur suspiciously. Dagur thought through his mind for a plan for the rider when said boy roused from his sleep with a whine. 

"What time is it?" Hiccup questioned groggily as he scratched his eyes. 

"Late afternoon, look Hiccup I was thinking about your counter attack," Dagur spoke as the boy sat up, stretching his limbs slowly with a yawn. "There is no way you can take down their operations in a week, I was thinking...you should return to Berk today and act in favor of your duties." Dagur began watching as Hiccup stiffened at the idea. "You need evidence to destroy the possibility of the marriage lawfully. Then while your doing this I'll find out if Viggo is bluffing about his threat, from what I checked last night Grimmel hasn't been heard of in years, he moved south...like far south and Drago he's the exact same, he's in hiding." Dagur began watching with amusement as Hiccup perked up. 

"Which means Viggo has other intentions." Hiccup stated coolly as he looked to Dagur as if trying to calculate alternative intentions. 

"Well, if you married Lydia you'd been branded a traitor by your allies. Viggo is aware of your relationship with Astrid, he'd-"

"No..." Hiccup spoke in realization, "He's trying to take away everything that matters to me." Hiccup stated in horror as Dagur nodded. 

"Check that contract with every inch of your life. Astrid would then be put into the situation of marrying another, someone with money to succeed your own dowry." Dagur went pale, his eyes widening in horror as Hiccup shook his head frantically. 

"He'd marry her, take her from me...forcing me to watch the girl I love to leave with him and become Astrid Grimborn..." Hiccup wretched in disgust and horror at the idea. "He can't be...he wouldn't." 

"He mentioned to me that he needed to have an Heir in the upcoming years. Lydia would no longer be Heir to the hunters clan and prevent you from disbanding them when she became Chieftess." Dagur continued as Hiccup let out a growl of unbridled anger.

"He is playing me, again!" Hiccup roared as he slammed his fist on the table, his entire body trembling with hatred. "He would force me to marry, settle while I watch as Astrid gives birth to the Heir of the Hunter tribe, destroying my heart and my will to fight him, he'd use her as a shield against me!" Hiccup realized as Toothless jumped to his feet to calm his rider using his head to butt his back as if to say 'calm down'.

"You need to go to Berk, pretend your following by their rules and search for any details, hel give the girl moon-tea if she is pregnant." Dagur spat as he looked at Hiccup, his anger matching the young Heirs. "You need to pretend your following their rules, tell Astrid and the riders the plans if you get time alone with them, but for the love of all the Gods Hiccup you cannot marry her, or you will lose everything you've ever loved." Dagur warned, Hiccup nodded frantically as he packed the new tail fin into his saddle bag along with his new armor.

"I promise I'll return with your armor." Hiccup added as he burst from the door of the forge, saddling his dragon who sensed the urgency to return to Berk. 

"Don't worry, you have about five days left to stop this wedding Hiccup." Dagur warned and the boy nodded before shooting into the sky. Dagur watched until the Fury disappeared into the clouds.

"Good luck, Hiccup." 


End file.
